The Company
=The Charter of The Company= Article 1. Preamble The Company hopes to bring a brighter future for the world. We are a blue team alliance based on the idea of tracking evolved humans and we value loyalty above all else. Our morals are best described as “grey” as we will make hard decisions for the best possible results in the long run. Article 2. Admission In order to apply for admission into The Company a nation must be willing to switch to the blue sphere, however, special cases may be appealed one or more Director. In order to be considered for admission into The Company a nation must: 1. Not be targeted as hostile nation or on any ZI list. You may ask for The Company to aid you in getting off the list. 2. Read and accept the Charter in its current form and vow never to break it. 3. Not be in any aggressive wars and attempt to peace out in defensive war. 4. Understand that any money given to you for free by The Company (excluding tech deals) is considered debt and you may not leave without paying it back. 5. Understand that in the future you are expected to financially aid The Company's members. Article 3. Hierarchy The Board of Directors The Board of Directors is the executive department of The Company. It includes the Director of Operations and his cabinet. They are charged with enforcing, upholding, and protecting the charter and ideals of The Company. 1. Director of Operations The DO is the leader of The Company. Therefore, he has sole power over all the affairs of The Company, although such powers can and will be delegated to others. The DO is the chief authority on all alliance matters. The DO may issue official decrees which may not be overturned by other officials. These decrees require all alliance members to conform unless otherwise noted. The ability to declare war on another alliances lies ONLY with the DO. The DO is not elected into office and will only be dismissed by himself; he also is the only person able to appoint other Directors. The DO heads the Departments of Alchemy and the Field. ''A. Department of Alchemy The DA manages The Company’s personal Fort Knox. It manages technology deals whether they are inter or intra alliance. Trade Circles and their set up also fall under its jurisdiction. The DA has the authority to consult foreign alliances to inquire about acquiring Tech Deals and Trade Circles. It will also keep track of all Company aid and manage the use of banks. B. Department of the Field The DF takes care of all of The Company’s forces during war and peace times. It is too lead the various battalions during war as the Field General with orders from the DO. The DF can appoint all offices of the military in every team. During war the DF must approve the use of nuclear weapons by a member of The Company once for all occurrences. It is also required to take note of the manifestation of “special abilities” for their inclusion in the Kill Squad a. The Kill Squad The Kill Squad is made up of members from the battalions who have the greatest military ability. Its leader is to be appointed by the DF and holds the title of Takezo Kensai. b. Field Ops Field Ops is to be composed of members from every strength range in intervals of 1,000 strength. In the event of a raid they are to be the first response to declare war on the attacker with consent of the Field Ops Manager. ''C. Department of Clairsentience The Department of Clairsentience is charged with the intelligence gathering, treaty enforcement, general internal and external investigation, advancement of morals, and immigration control of the Company as well as the general advancement of the Company. It will serve as a watchdog agency protecting the Company from fraud, treaty infringement, and potential spies. In addition, it will be responsible for all graphics, promotions, and videos of the Company under direct supervision of the Board of Directors. 2. Director of Foreign Affairs The Department of Empathy is headed by the Director of Foreign Affairs. He has authority to conduct the foreign relations of The Company. The DoFA can negotiate treaties, blocs, and compromises to avoid war. He may also appoint ambassadors to aid him in contacting other alliances; however, the DoFA must officially approve all talks. A. Department of Empathy The Department of Empathy houses the embassies of other alliances. It is run by the DoFA and managed by his appointed ambassadors. All alliances which apply are allowed an embassy or the use of a Conference Room. Embassies will be ordered by alliance color. All discussions between The Company and any other alliance are kept private in the alliance’s embassy. Civility and respect will be practiced at all times by Company members in another alliance’s embassy. 3. Director of Internal Affairs The Departments of Intuitive Aptitude, Teleportation, and Telepathy are headed by the Director of Internal Affairs. He is too conduct all intra-alliance issues and work to improve the overall stature of The Company. This is done by recruitment, an academy, and general discussion by the common members. A. Department of Intuitive Aptitude The Department of Intuitive Aptitude is charged with managing The Company’s academy. It must make sure all Company members are well versed in every aspect of their nations. A set of guides will be used to teach academy members along with discussion with a mentor. A test must be passed with at least 80% correct. B. Department of Teleportation The Department of Teleportation is charged with the recruitment of new members into The Company. It will use a set of messages and constantly work to develop better ones. The DT will focus its efforts on recruiting from various Heroes fan/official sites for prospective members by posting in forums and acquiring advertisements. However, it will also recruit new members to CyberNations by use of an hourly recruitment system. All results and times of recruitment will be recorded and used to analyze the most effective recruitment methods. C. Department of Telepathy The Department of Telepathy is charged with expressing the will of the members of The Company. There any member can propose a problem and an optional solution to it. The Dt will promptly address this issue and discuss it with the Director of Internal Affairs. However, it is not guaranteed that all problems will be solved. The Executive Officers The Executive Officers are appointed to Departments by the Directors who lead them. They serve under the will of the Directors and may be reappointed if they are found incompetent. The EOs will be given assignments from their Department's Director to carry out and may not interfere with other Departments. While their office is appointed deputies to the EOs will be elected into office. Article 4. Policies 1. War War shall be declared because of any assault on The Company. Any form of alliance (not nation-nation) espionage will be considered an attack on The Company. Any tech raid on The Company will constitute diplomatic responses first and in the event of their failure a militaristic response. In the event of an alliance war the Director of the Field will act as the commander of The Company's forces. 2. Tech Raiding All tech raids MUST be approved by the Department of the Field. Requirements to raid are an unaligned, NOT red, 5 – 10 days inactive, and not protected nation. Peace must be immediately sent.Any tech raid on The Company will constitute diplomatic responses first and in the event of their failure a militaristic response. 3. Tech Deals The Company will always replace all money/tech lost in a failed Company tech deal. We will also actively pursue opening tech treaties with reputable alliances. The Company will encourage all members to employ tech deals to grow their nations. 4.Espionage and Information The Company will acquire all information from other alliances in a formal manner. We will ask politely whenever we need information. However, we will also never under any circumstances accept information that is stolen or from a defecting member. We do not condone any form of espionage and an act of espionage against us in an act of war. 5. Treaties The Company will not lightly sign treaties. We must be in good contact with the other alliance for a significant amount of time and be familiar with more than a handful of members. We will also never go directly to a defensive pact. The minimum starting treaty is a tech treaty. This may be upgraded in the future if both alliances are amiable with each other. 6. Amendments Should an agent feel an amendment is necessary they are to propose it first to the general membership. If it passes with a majority vote it will move to the Board of Directors which needs to approve it with a 2/3 vote. '7. Expulsion and Punishments ' Should an agent of The Company break a rule they will be reviewed by the Board of Directors. They will be given a fit punishment based on the decision of the Board of Directors. However, if they put The Company at risk with their mistake they will face expulsion. If they transfer information that will harm The Company to another alliance out of disgruntlement then they will be ZI'd. Article 5. Amendments - No amendments have been passed yet. Signed December 18, 2008 cowman809, Director of Operations PremierJames, Director of Foreign Affairs Jaysus, Director of the Field =State of the Alliance= =General History= Founding History REC Secession cowman809 of left the Republic of Elite Colonies due to a failed coup tech4sale. PremierJames and Jaysus followed immediately. The next few days saw the many from REC's government leave to join The Company with summonblood, Marada, XBig DevX, and Charles Xavier resigning. The Company then received protection from the Greenland Republic and officially founded the alliance preventing them from being punished for poaching from REC. Organization came quickly as the charter was written and approved. SMF Involvement Super Mario Force asked publicly for help after The Union of Nations attacked them and The Company responded with more help then expected. Yet, with no clear intent vissible to the international community. The Company may have plans for Super Mario Force especially the fact that SMF is going to the blue sphrere. But, no official statement on intent has been released. =Medals= The Company Award of Excellence Awarded to members of The Company who display general excellence as determined by a Director. Recipients The Distinguished Service Award Awarded monthly to members who are excelling in their area of work throughout the company or generally working for the betterment of our alliance. =Foreign Relations=